Errores
by MissRosalie
Summary: La versión de Rosalie en la confusión del suicidio de Bella...
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su maravilloso mundo de Twilight!

* * *

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho Rosalie? - Alice me gritaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno Alice... yo supuse que si Edward ya dejaba el asunto atrás volvería a casa y todo sería como antes... Además tu misma has dicho que no le has visto salir del agua...- me expliqué.

-En fin, te has equivocado en ambos casos, aunque, Rosalie, era fácil suponer que iba a ser un problema ¿no?

-¿Bella está viva?

- Si exacto, ella se encuentra perfectamente...

-Pero tu dijiste que--

-Me equivoqué

-Alice, es imposible que tu visión haya fallado... ¿Cómo...?

-Es una larga historia, pero en eso también te equivocas. Esa es la razón por la que llamo...

-Edward se va a...- dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que vi.

Intentando proteger y unir a mi familia, había logrado todo lo contrario. Alice nos había hablado en tono de alerta sobre Edward y su idea de ir con los Volturis si algo salía mal. Habíamos guardado con recelo ese pensamiento cuando, de vez en cuando, mi hermano se presentaba en la casa.

-Alice, yo no ... No puede ser, sabes que no quería hacer eso... Lo hice para mejor...

-Es un poco tarde para eso, Rose. Guárdate tu remordimiento para quien te crea.

El pitido del celular se hizo eco en mi cabeza. Estaba sola en casa, lo cual agradecí ya que no me hubiera gustado ver a Emmett contemplar como me derrumbaba en esos momentos. Yo era la culpable. Alice me odiaba y seguramente si las cosas salían mal, con suerte podría tener a Emmett a mi lado.

El sentimiento de soledad me dominó. El celular cayó al suelo y no lo impedí. Me senté en la alfombra blanca de la habitación que compartía con Emmett. Tomé mis piernas con los brazos y me acurruqué como un niño asustado ante una historia de terror, sólo que yo no era un infante, era una adulta y me sometía a la peor de mis pesadillas: Haber dañado a mi familia.

Carlisle y Esme estaban de caza, Jasper se encontraba en Washington, esperando por el regreso de Alice. Emmett no tardaría en llegar. Se encontraba en una salida que pocas veces entendía: Molestaba a los osos que invernaban, para que cuando despertasen, estuvieran más enojados y así la pelea fuera mejor.

Me levanté del suelo y tuve que apoyarme en mi cama King Size. Para ser un vampiro, la cabeza me había empezado a dar vueltas. Era increíble como la propia decepción superaba a cualquier naturaleza y me hacía volver a ser tan vulnerable como cuando era humana.

Alcé la mirada a la pared que tenía enfrente. En ella había un cuadro de marcos de plata. La foto era hermosa sin duda.

Emmett me abrazaba y yo lo miraba. De fondo se veía la torre Eiffel. Habíamos pasado los meses pasados en una inolvidable luna de miel. Me acerqué a la foto y acaricié el rostro de Emmett, mientras me preguntaba ¿Qué haría Emmett si todo salía mal? ¿Si Edward no.... sobrevivía?

Emmett me ha repetido por más de setenta años cuanto me amaba, pero lo que yo había hecho no merecía su misericordia. Ni la de nadie. Me sentía vacía ahora. Deseaba ser yo la que iba camino a Italia para buscar un final.

Y así fue.

Me moví tan rápido como mi naturaleza me lo permitía. Tomé un bolso de mano y coloqué mi pasaporte y un fajo de billetes. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, concentrada en ir yo misma a Italia a parar ésto. Pero al abrir la puerta, me percaté de la silueta inconfundible de mi esposo asomándose por la casa. No se que expresión habré tenido en el rostro pero Emmett avanzó a mi lado en menos de un segundo. Me miró con ansiedad, preguntándome con los ojos que ocurría. Mi mano aferraba el bolso con fuerza. La tira empezaba a romperse.

-Rose...- Me miró extrañado. Frunció el ceño al ver que no me movía ni decía nada.

De pronto analicé la situación. Quizás Emmett actuaría igual que Alice y me repudiaría. Estos minutos eran quizás los últimos que tendría para disfrutar de una mirada suya sin odio.

Solté el bolso al suelo y ninguno de los dos se detuvo a recogerlo. Levanté mi mano derecha y con mi dedo índice tracé dibujos en su mejilla. Miré con tristeza sus hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales me estaban mirando asustado, pues no comprendía que pasaba.

Acerqué mi rostro y deposité en sus labios un beso corto y rápido. A él pareció no molestarle, como hubiera ocurrido en otra oportunidad. Siempre tendía a extender nuestros besos, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

Seguía mirándome con esos ojos de dudas, así que decidí que era la hora de decírselo. Si lo perdía ya no tendría nada más en la vida. Edward habría muerto por mi culpa. No podría ver a los ojos a Carlisle y Esme si las cosas salían mal. Alice no me lo perdonaría jamás y Jasper, bueno, Jazz era difícil. Él podría llegar a no odiarme. Pero Emmett... por primera vez dudé de la reacción de él.

-Emmett... hice algo terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett se largó a reír mientras que se abalanzaba para abrazarme pero se lo impedí.

-Rosalie...- por fin se preocupó de verdad.- ¿Qué hiciste?

Me quedé inmóvil tratando de buscar las palabras exactas con que decir la mayor estupidez de mi existencia. Emmett sacudió mis hombros al no ver respuesta alguna. Lo miré una vez más...la última.

-He... Llamé a Edward...Alice... ella nos dijo Emmett. Tú la oíste. - me desesperé.

-¿De qué hablas Rose? - Emmett pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla, quizás borrando lágrimas invisibles.

-Le conté a Edward lo que Alice vio.. le dije que Bella estaba...muerta.

-¿Y ahora él viene a casa? - su tranquilidad me volvía loca.

-¡No Emmett! ¡Edward no va a volver! ¡Se ha ido a Italia con los Volturis!

Emmett levantó una ceja incrédulo. Soltó los brazos de mis hombros y me empecé a preguntar cómo lo haría para sobrevivir sola.

-¿Se va a unir a los Volturis? - preguntó al fin y mi desesperación se transformó en furia.

-¡Va a pedir que lo maten! ¡Tal y como nos advirtió una vez Alice! - me desesperé y tomé el boslo del suelo - ¡Edward se va a suicidar y es mi culpa!

Salí corriendo a una velocidad estúpidamente humana. De pronto sentí la mano de Emmett sobre mi codo, impidiéndome seguir caminando. Me detuve para no forcejear con él. Si fue duro oír a mi hermana retarme, no quería imaginar cuando doloroso sería ver a Emmett con sus ojos lleno de odio hacia mi. No quise verlo, así que me quedé con la cabeza gacha y dándole la espalda.

-Me voy Emmett - le susurré.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me voy a Italia por supuesto.

Emmett soltó mi brazo. Entonces me pregunté si él pensaba que yo iba a suicidarme también y me dejaba el camino libre. Con qué facilidad me odiarían. Después de todo yo me había equivocado de la peor forma. Mi afán de protección y unión no había traído más que problemas.

Di un paso para marcharme. No quise darme la vuelta para ver sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento de odio. Prefería guardar en mi memoria sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de amor.

El paso que di fue acompañado por otro, pero no era el mío. Emmett me siguió. Al percatarme de que tomaba más velocidad, cerré los ojos, incapaz de verlo cuando se pusiera enfrente de mí.

-Yo voy contigo. - su dulce aliento me rozó el rostro.

-Emmett...

-Amor, Edward estará bien. Llegaremos a tiempo y lo salvaremos...

Decidí abrir los ojos. Emmett estaba con su rostro a la altura del mío. Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor y miedo.

-¿Por qué...? - sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de entenderlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué sigues acá, conmigo? Deberías estar enfadado... Deberías estar como Alice. - la voz se me quebró al recordar el tono de mi hermana.

Emmett suspiró. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y las colocó en su pecho. Lo miré extrañada.

-Ella no te ama como lo hago yo. Podrías traerme a la misma guardia Volturi a mi habitación y aún así te seguiría amando y apoyando.

-Pero no he traído a los Volturis... He mandado a Edward allá... Ha sido peor.

-Rosalie - subió una de mis manos y besó la palma - Podemos salvarlo. Todo saldrá bien. - Emmett hizo una mueca -

´Bueno y siempre tendrá a sus hermanos para ayudarlo con lo de ... Bella.

-Bella está viva... ¡es lo más absurdo de esto! ¡Él se está yendo a Italia por nada! Intenté llamarlo pero me contestó un tipo; Edward se deshizo de su celular. No hay como avisarle que ella está bien.

Una sonrisa se esparció por el rostro de Emmett. A él siempre le cayó bien Bella, a diferencia de mí.

-¡Está viva! ¡Esta chica se salva de una tras otra! - saltaba del júbilo. No pude evitar soltarle una mueca, aunque no era de felicidad. No era tiempo de celebrar.

Emmett se percató de mi rostro y me abrazó como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Reconfortante y caluroso.

-Todo va a estar bien amor.

-No podría volver a ver a la cara a ninguno de ustedes si las cosas salen mal...

Emmett pareció darse cuenta de a donde iban mis palabras. Su rostro se volvió sombrío y en sus ojos vi un atisbo de tristeza.

-No nos dejarías.. No-me-dejarías. -recalcó cada palabra mirándome fijamente.

-No puedo asegurarte nada... La culpabilidad me está matando ahora... cómo será si las cosas salen.... - la voz se me quebró y no pude seguir.

Emmett suspiró y miró en dirección a la casa. Corrió a ella y en menos de diez segundos lo tenía enfrente. Tomó mi bolso, lo abrió y depositó en él su pasaporte.

-Vamos.. tenemos un hermano que rescatar.

Lo miré atónita, enojada conmigo misma por haber dudado de él hace un momento. Emmett me acompañaba en todo momento, incluso hasta el peor. A veces pensaba que no lo merecía, por todo lo que él me daba a pesar de mi comportamiento.

Emmett tomó mi mano y me dirigió al jeep para tomar rumbo al aeropuerto. Una vez arriba tomé su mano que sujetaba el volante.

-Gracias - le dije sinceramente. Ahora supe que nunca estaría sola, por más terrible que fuera la situación.

Él se giró para darme un beso cargado de ternura y pasión, una mezcla que él sabía hacer muy bien.

-Si las cosas... Si algo llega a salir mal...Te acompañaré donde sea.

Apretó el acelerador, y tomamos rumbo al aeropuerto. No quería preocupar a Carlisle y Esme aún. Cuando llegaran de cazar y no encuentren a nadie en casa, llamarán y ahí recién les diría lo que pasaba. Por mientras intentaríamos solucionar esto con Emmett. Si la suerte aún nos acompañaba, Edward no llegaría antes que nosotros. La culpa bajaba un poco al pensar en esa posibilidad pero no podía dejar que la ilusión de que todo salga bien me albergara completamente.

Al menos tenía a Emmett. No estaba dispuesta a vivir en una casa en donde tendría que enfrentarme con la mirada de cuatro vampiros tristes por mi culpa. Si... al menos tenía a Emmett...


	3. Chapter 3

-Todos los pasajeros para el vuelo 578 rumbo a Florencia, favor pasar a la sala de embarque. - El llamado para nuestro vuelo a Italia sonó por todo el aeropuerto.

Emmett tomó mi mano y nos levantamos preparados para el viaje decisivo. Pero el sonido de mi celular nos detuvo.

-Rosalie, no tomen ese avión. - Jasper habló en un segundo.  
-Jasper estamos a minutos de entrar...  
-Lo se, pero Alice dijo que era mejor que regresaran. Si Edward los ve a ustedes a cualquiera de nosotros, apurará el asunto.

Jasper por supuesto estaba enterado de todo, con Alice a su lado comunicándole cada acontecimiento.

-Pero Jazz, ¡alguien tiene que salvarlo!... No lo pueden dejar simplemente morir...  
-Bella...- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Resoplé frustrada. Emmett, quien había escuchado todo por supuesto, soltó mi mano solo para poner la suya sobre la parte baja de mi espalda y guiarme de vuelta a la salida.  
Una vez afuera, nos subimos al jeep en silencio. Emmett manejó a toda velocidad mientras yo descansaba la cabeza entre las manos.

-Rose, amor...  
-Ahora no Emmett.

El viaje siguió su trayecto en silencio, el cual mataba a Emmett. Lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano como para adivinar sus emociones. No levanté mi cabeza hasta el momento en que volvimos a casa, pero mi calma no sesó, menos al ver al par de ojos dorados entristecidos de Esme frente a la casa.

-Vamos...- Emmett me extendió la mano para salir del jeep, al ver que yo no lo hacía por cuenta propia.  
-No... no puedo Emm. - me resistí sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos de la mujer que era mi madre y amiga.

No vi a Carlisle por ningún lado. Pero claro, ¿quién querría recibirme? Quizás Esme estaba frente a la casa para algo más que una bienvenida. Quizás ésta sería la última vez que vería el hogar.  
Respiré profundo y aparté la vista de los ojos de Esme. No tomé la mano del hombre que me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, quizás porque una parte de mi aún esperaba que él se arrepintiera y me dejara. Pero no lo hizo. Caminó tras de mi, con la mano aún estirada. Necesitaba apoyo más que nunca así que la tomé. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y me enfrenté a lo  
peor de ésta situación.

-Estás en todo tu derecho si no quieres verme más... Sólo deja que me despida de ti y Carlisle. - le dije intentando mirarla pero fue imposible. Apreté la mano de Emmett al punto de que si él fuera humano, le habría lesionado todos los huesos.

La mano de Esme se elevó hasta mi barbilla levantando mi cara. Aún así mantuve la mirada lejos de la suya.

-Estoy a punto de perder a un hijo... No quiero perder otro. - Fueron sus palabras las que me animaron a verla. Su rostro era cálido como siempre, aunque era imposible ocultar ese atisbo de pena en sus ojos dorados.

Me abrazó en un rápido movimiento. Emmett besó nuestro lazo y soltó su mano de la mía. Entró en la casa y nos dejó solas.

-Lo siento tanto Esme... yo ... - pero la voz se me quebró. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y un rayo de sol se asomó iluminándonos. Como si los diamantes que reflejábamos ser, fueran las lágrimas inexistentes en nuestro organismo.

-Lo se querida. Se que no lo hiciste con mala intención hija.  
-¡Yo sólo quería que él volviera y fuéramos la familia que hemos sido desde siempre! ¡Era terrible verte a tí y Carlisle apenados a diario por la ausencia de Edward! Y cuando supe que... bueno, ella había muerto supuestamente, no vi más motivo para que él estuviera ahogado en esa depresión. - intenté explicarme lo mejor que pude.  
-Pero Rose, hija, ¿qué harías tú si fuese Emmett el que estuviera en la visión de Alice?. Velo de esa forma.

Entonces lo analicé. Por supuesto que si Emmett no existiera nunca más, no tendría un solo motivo para seguir en éste mundo.  
Realmente lo de mi hermano era amor...

Esme me hizo entrar en la casa. Me enfrenté con Carlisle, quien también se demostró compasivo pero tuvimos una de esas charlas de padre a hija.  
Me planté frente al teléfono, pegando la mirada en el reloj que avanzaba con una lentitud que me mataba. Eran las 11:45 de la mañana. Me consolaba el hecho de que si tuvieramos malas noticias al menos ya la sabríamos. ¿O no?

11:55 y el teléfono no sonaba. Emmett se asomó a la sala y se apoyó en el sillón en donde yo estaba.

-Cariño esto no te hace bien... Me tienes preocupado. Mírate, tienes que ir a cazar.

No me había dado cuenta del pequeño ardor en la garganta. No era urgente pero Emmett tenía razón. Necesitaba cazar.

¿Pero y si Alice llamaba en mi ausencia? No.. no era un lujo que me podía dar.

-Estoy bien Emmett. - le dije secamente.  
Él examinó mi rostro una vez más para luego negar con la cabeza.

-No lo estás. Te conozco. Quiero a la Rosalie de ojos dorados que me quita el sueño. - intentaba subirme el animo.  
-Emmett tu no duermes...- hice una mueca.  
-Oh cierto...- rió pero al ver que yo no lo seguí se puso serio - Amor, Edward va a volver. Bella llegará a tiempo y todo volverá a ser como antes.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? - lo miré preocupada - Si ella no llega a tiempo además tendré que cargar con lo de Alice...- la voz se me quebró.

11:58

Emmett me abrazó apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Apoyé mi cabeza en la suya buscando un consuelo que necesitaba más que nunca. Pude sentir a Esme a una distancia prudente observándonos.

El reloj marcó el mediodía. Suspiré. El teléfono seguía mudo.

-Vamos de caza mi vida. - Emmett rozó su dedo índice por mis ojeras amoratadas - Si llaman, Esme nos contará.  
-Así es Rose, lleven su celular y si Alice llama yo se los haré saber. Necesitas cazar hija. - Esme nos habló desde la otra sala.

Saqué la mano de Emmett de mi cara y besé sus dedos. Me levanté del sillón y él me siguió. Quizás cazar haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, que tenía un gran espejo, noté porque me sugerían cazar.

Mis ojos estaban negros, sedientos, pero no sentía esa gran quemazón que debería tener. Sólo sentía un gran dolor en la mitad del pecho, llamado culpa. Las ojeras estaban más marcadas que lo normal. Eran un morado oscuro, similar a los moretones de gran envergadura.

Salí de casa y Emmett me acompañó por supuesto. Aceleré mi paso pero no buscaba nada para saciar mi sed. Simplemente corría.  
El aire pasar por mi pelo, mi cara, mi cuerpo, hizo algo de alivio en la sensación que me abrazaba en esos momentos. Emmett estaba a unos pasos tras de mi. Tampoco cazaba. Me daba la impresión de que solo vino a vigilar que no fuera a hacer nada estúpido. Después de todo, ya había hecho mucho en menos de 48 horas. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ganarme la confianza de la familia...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ¡! Bueno, por sus review me di cuenta que si ahahha; he leído antes versiones de Rosalie en ese "enredo" pero ninguna me convencía como realmente lo pasó ella así que decidí escribirla… :B Besooos lectoras!


End file.
